Ceux que le destin lit
by Gundham the forbidden
Summary: Comme le fil rouge lit le destin de deux personnes, c'est l'idée des âmes sœurs qui lit ce recueil de drabbles. Autant dans l'univers canon et alternatif, différent type d'âmes sœurs seront explorés. Cadeau pour Sarah70801, dommage que ne comprends pas un système de cadeau...


Comme dit, c'est une histoire basé sur les âmes sœurs, puisque ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit en français, je commence plus tranquillement.

Type d'âmes soeurs: un œil est la couleur naturel, mais l'autre est celle de l'âme sœur. Quand les âmes sœurs se rencontre, les deux yeux redevienne normal (œil naturel)

* * *

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, la sueur et l'épuisement couvrant son corps. Il observa les environs, les cibles placés étaient encore sans aucune marque, certains kunai était proche, mais d'autres n'était même pas dans la direction générale. Il manquait encore de temps d'entraînement, il peinait lancé des kunai tandis qu'Itachi était devenu genin à huit ans, à peine deux ans plus vieux qu'il l'était en ce moment.

''Peut-être que tu devrais enlever ton cache œil'' il releva la tête à la voix de son grand frère, bien qu'il voulut sourire puis que son aîné peinait à faire du temps pour lui, mais le commentaire sur son bandeau le fit regarder par terre.

Il passa la main sur le tissu par réflexe, son moral descendant en flèche.

''Sasuke'' il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son frère était déjà arrivé a lui, poussant gentiment le cache œil, révélant un œil vert pomme.

Cet œil, il le détestait, contrairement à sa famille, la personne qui lui était destinée, son âme sœur, n'était pas du clan. Cet œil soulevait tellement de questions, est-ce qu'il pourrait activer son sharingan de cette œil, est-ce que son âme sœur était de Konoha ou de bien plus loin, rien n'était certain. En plus ça affectait sa perception en profondeur…

''Tu sais, avoir une âme sœur en dehors du clan est positif, étant donné que nous avons tous les yeux noirs, on ne peut être sûr que la personne que l'on aime est vraiment notre âme sœur'' son frère s'assit sur le sol face à lui, il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur le sentiment sur le visage de son frère face à son œil.

Il n'avait jamais considéré sous cet angle, le nombre de personnes ayant des yeux d'un vert aussi… beau?

XxX

Il posa la dernière boîte sur le sol, regardant le petit appartement qui était maintenant le sien. Il remarqua son reflet dans la fenêtre, le bandeau cachant son oeil. Autrefois, il l'avait gardé en place parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt mais aujourd'hui? Il devait écraser cette fleur d'espoir, son futur n'était pas un d'amour mais de vengeance. Mais savoir qu'Itachi avait détruit tout ce qu'il aimait, mais n'avait pas peut détruire ce qu'il aurait pu aimé était rassurant, peu importe à quel point ce sentiment était minime.

Il détacha le bandeau, le laissant sur la commode, au diable que le monde sache pour ça, la plupart assumeraient que c'était une Uchiwa et qu'elle est…

Il se dédiera à un but et un seul: devenir plus fort. Chaque faiblesse devait être enlevée, que ce soit un bandeau qui empêchait son sens des profondeurs ou l'amour qui le dévierait du chemin.

La nuit, les grillons était la seule chose qui l'accompagnait alors qu'il prenait pour la dernière fois le chemin dans les rues de Konoha vers les portes, il n'y avait qu'un chemin possible pour sortir en dehors du village et c'était de passer face à l'académie. C'est sans trop de surprise que Sakura se trouvait à cet endroit. Il y en avait quelque chose de poétique et d'ironique, mais c'était loin de l'intéressé pour le moment.

XxX

''C'est le milieu de la nuit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici'' quand bien même ce n'était pas une surprise, il reste qu'en toute logique elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

''C'est le seul chemin en dehors du village'' est-ce que c'était l'instinct qui l'avait apporté ici, intuition féminine ou un jeu cruel du destin, vu sa vie en général, le dernier était plausible.

''Retourne chez toi'' il la contourna, celle-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour l'arrêté.

''Pourquoi Sasuke? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis jamais rien? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours le silence avec to-''

''Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te dire quoi que ce soit'' l'interrompit-il, elle n'avait pas a savoir, pour sa famille, son frère, ses ambitions et ça ''garde ton nez en dehors de mes affaires, ce n'est pas ton problème'' parce que peut importe leur lien et le destin, cette croix il la porterait seul.

''Je sais que tu me détestes, même au début tu ne pouvais me supporter, tu te souviens quand nous sommes devenue genin et avons été attitré à notre équipe? Nous avons été tous les deux seul ici et tu as été tellement fâché contre moi ce jour la'' oui, il s'en souvenait, en ce jour il avait douté qu'elle puisse vraiment être celle faite pour lui.

''Je ne m'en souviens pas'' répondit-il tout simplement, ça serait plus facile de cette manière, mais il l'entendit laisser une exclamation de surprise peinée et une larme se briser sur le sol.

''Oui, ça fait longtemps, mais c'était le jour ou ça l'a commencé… toi et moi.'' non, depuis plus longtemps, mais il ne gagnerait rien à la rectifier. ''et Naruto… et Kakashi-sensei… Je sais pour ton clan Sasuke, mais chercher revenge… ça n'apportera pas bonheur à personne'' le temps du bonheur était passé depuis longtemps, noyé dans les flots de sang de ceux qui lui étaient chers. ''Pas toi… et pas moi''

''Je le savais. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je marche sur un chemin que personne d'autre ne peut suivre, nous avons travaillé ensemble tous les quatre et pendant un temps j'ai cru que je pourrais prendre ce chemin, mais au final, j'ai choisi la revenge, ça a toujours été ma raison de vivre. Je ne serais jamais comme toi ou Naruto'' il ne pouvait, peu importe ce qu'ils voudraient, eux, le monde, le destin, il avait choisi son chemin.

''Ne fait pas ça Sasuke, tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul, tu m'as dit ce jour la comment la solitude pouvait être lourde et je comprends cette douleur. J'ai une famille et des amis, mais si tu partirais Sasuke, ça serait la même chose que d'être seul pour moi.''

''C'est un nouveau départ, chacun d'entre nous a un nouveau chemin devant lui'' commença-t-il parce que cette discussion devait en finir le plus tôt possible.

''Sasuke, ce chemin nous somme destiné à le marché ensemble nous somme…''

Il se déplaça derrière elle rapidement la prenant de court.

''Sakura, merci pour tout'' il l'assomma et la déposa doucement sur le banc.

Il ne pouvait la laisser prononcer ses mots qui pourraient tout changer, cette vérité qu'il essayait d'ignorer, une fois dit, il ne pourrait la fuir et serait forcé à l'affronter. Aurait-il encore la volonté de partir si cette vérité était déclarée? Il en doutait.

Il rejoignit les quatre du son. En d'autres temps, d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'il aurait pu accepter ce bonheur.

XxX

Sa main agrippa le bandeau, son corps avait accepté sans trop de douleur les cellules d'Hashirama et son bras était fonctionnel. La poussière avait envahi l'endroit, mais tout était resté intact. Il ne pouvait rester, mais son départ serait bien différent cette fois, il explorait le monde et le découvrirait de ses propres yeux, non sans ce filtre de colère qui avait obscurci son jugement.

Et la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait? Il pourrait enfin accepter ce bonheur.

* * *

Ok, alors ce type d'âmes soeur était particulièrement intéressant pour eux deux puisque le sharingan est un question que l'on pourrait se posé.

Au prochain chapitre!


End file.
